


Welcome to the twenty first century

by Kats1997



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have always loved each other but they decided to keep there feelings to themselves due to the time period they grew up in. (Pretty much a cute little stuck oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【盾冬盾】欢迎来到二十一世纪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121551) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



The avengers sat in the living room in the tower on a quiet day just enjoying the peace. The city was safe as well as the world, it was one of the few days they could all relax. Bruce and Tony chatted about a new project they were starting, Clint and Nat were practically drooling over a new weapons magazine they got and there there was Thor, Steve and the new avengers member Bucky Barnes watching tv in hopes to catch up in this time period.

"Whoa wait a second Thor go back!"

Thor nodded and hit the back button on the remote. The channel changed back to a parade that was full of colors and people on floats. 

"Pride parade..." Steve read off the bottom 

"What's that?" said Bucky to Steve who just shrugged only for Thor to open his mouth and exclaim loudly

"They are kissing!" he said "Are they lovers?"

Bucky and Steve looked to find two men kissing one another deeply on something called a 'kiss cam' before it went to another couple who were both women and they kissed.

"Ah..." said Bucky "Why aren't they getting arrested?"

"Or beat or taunted?" offered Steve

"WHOA OH!" said Tony "You guys aren't against gays right?"

"What of course not." said Bucky 

"It's just in our time period it was against the law..." said Steve "So why aren't they-"

"It's legal now people can get married in some places." said Bruce

"NY being one of them." added Natasha

"Really?"

"Yes there always going to be some people who are against it but don't listen to them they're stupid." said Clint

"Here here!" said Tony raising his half full glass of whiskey

"So it's okay to be gay....is what your saying?" said Bucky

"Yeah,why do you want to tell us something?" joked Tony

Bucky and Steve shared a look before shrugging and kissing one another deeply shocking there teammates accept for Thor who smiled at them clearly happy for his friends.

"Been waiting to do that for 85 years." said Steve

Bucky chuckled and leaned his forehead against Steve's"Me to punk me too."

* * *

* * *

 

Holy I did not expect this story to become so popular this quick

http://ao3feed-stevexbucky.tumblr.com/

My story was post on tumblr holy....0.o

 


	2. Chapter 2

June 26th,2015  


"STEVE! STEVIE!" shouted Bucky running through the tower "STEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Steve looked up from his drawing in Tony's workshop to find his boyfriend of 2 months running through the door

"What Bucky?" asked Steve laughing at him due to how excited he looked almost like a kid on christmas 

"It's legal!"

"What is?"

"To get married punk that's what!"

"It's been legal." said Tony "We've been over this with both of you at least 20 times."

"NO! NO Through out all the good old'e US of A!" shouted Bucky clicking on the tv for Tony and Steve to see the news

"Wow...never thought I'd see the day." stated Steve

Bucky grabbed Steve face and landed a big kiss on his lips, which soon turned into a make out session

"HELLO!" shouted Tony

They quickly split apart and Tony chuckled

"I'm not going to say not do it but don't do it in my workshop." he chuckled "Trust me this place is some place that is not meant for those types of actives and I would know."

Steve blushed somewhat and Bucky laughed before turning to Steve and pulling out of the room up stairs to there floor 

"So what do you say?"

"What?" said Steve

"Wanna get married?"

Steve's eyes widened at that

"You heard me right do you want to marry me?"

Steve just kept looking at Bucky in shock

"Steve?You in there?" said Bucky who was starting to get worried "Christ did I break ya?"

"Yes."

"I broke you?"

"No you idiot yes I'll marry you." chuckled Steve

Bucky quickly pulled Steve into a sweet kiss before they broke apart and rubbed noses

"I love you."

"I love you to."


End file.
